sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
MILITARY AIRPORT OPEN PAGE
How create a page # go to top page # to right, click in contributions # click in create a page # in the open box, write the name for you base, and that´s it DATA TO PUT IN EVERY BOX logo: you cad add you own logo texture , if you have. title: the name of your military base. Example: USS Texas (for a carrier), John Smith Marines Academy image: a photo of your military base (you need take a good photo, dawnload to you computer, rename with the military base name, and upload to the wiki; put the photo with the name in this box, and delete the photo that you can see in the page). Example: USS_Texas.png or John_Smith_Marines_Academy.jpg imagecaption: the military base name and the date of photo taken. Example: USS Texas, June 2016 map: the edited photo (wiht red point) of the map area where the military base is it. Select the map as you like here. mapcaption: we leave it as it is written. type: two options: Public, military (if you need add more, for example, change military for Naval Air Station, carrier or other similar, you can make that) or Private, military (in the wiki, "public" is all the airports, heliports, seaplane bases or skyports with rez area); for more info of private, see here. In the military case, is a good idea create a color code in front off the airport for indicate if the airport is open for civilian traffic or is it closed temporary for military maneuvers. region: you need go to you military base, and stay in a location for all the people arrived when teleporter, open you map and click where say COPY SLURP TO CLIPBOARD (remember: if you parcel has an automatic landing point, this system not function); the line for add here is similar this: Takamaka Isle the first part is the slurp location, and the second part is the formal name of the sim. designation: for the military bases, we have only one designation, either an aircraft carrier, a military academy, a training camp, or a naval air station... in the background area the owner can specify the type and the staff there, how add to the group or the requeriments for enlistment. Military Airport owners: the name of the owner/s or manager of the military base and your rank; is a good idea use a direct link to your profile, for if some people need contact with you; for example my case Ananda Ghost the first part is the link with your main name (the name used for enter in SL) and second your actual name. arrivals: if you have a single runway, the landing number of the runway (example: 18); if you have a dual runway, the runway number and the letter for LEFT or RIGHT (example: 18R); if you have two landing areas, indicate it how 18/36 or 18R/36L. And you need put the "runway floor type", for example asphalt, dirt, grass, concrete and indicate too if is lit or unlit (example: concrete, unlit). Some people like put too the runway number and location link: example 18 - 36 [http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Airport_owners:_hints_and_tips#Runway:_numbers Read this article for put the runway number in correct mode]. departures: same to arrivals. helipads: indicate how helipads has the place: one is x1, four is x4, if don´t have helipads: No dedicated helipads. In case of private: x3 (private). In case of private and public: x3 (1 public). Some people like put too the helipad number and location link: example H1 - H2 Article heading: always is same for all the pages; see the example of this military base open: "NAS Miramar (NASM) is a public dual runway Naval Air Station in 'Du Sud Isle' in the Aldabra Sea, Northeast Nautilus border, part of the Tuarua Fiji regions, South of mainland Corsica." First the base name, the military code for the base (3 or 4 letters only) and remember that military bases don´t has ICAO code, only your own code, because the initial letters SL is only for civilian airports (the only one case for military base with ICAO code is with Jet Nation Airport - SLJN, '''because the owner say that one part is for civilian aviation and other for a military group), next runway type (single, dual or other), if is public or private, the location region (use the link for '''region '''seen above), and last the continent and orientation in this. If the airport is out of main continents, you need put this: if the area has an estate, the estate name (example: '''Independent State of Caledon) '''and follow this: an independently operated group of regions separate from the Second Life mainland. If the area is a lonely island, this: an independently region separate from the Second Life mainland. '''Landing Advisories: the basic information for a safe landing, how minimum altitude to approach (is well 15 meter above the runway altitude: runway to 23m, minimum to 40m); also other info about the landing, ban lines, security orbs, physic objects in the approaching. Background: here, all the info about the military base, history, fundation, changes... Facilities and services: two areas for put the info of your military base... Pilots facilities is where we put if we have rez area, autoreturn time, approach lights, runway lights, VASI or PAPI, refueling and similar things. General facilities is for put the airport features, how barracks, hangars, headquarters, marina, firefighters, SAR, hospital or other things. Images: in this area you can add all the photos you like, in middle of the two lines below, in this format (in this case one photo): USS_Texas.png|USS Texas, looking south-west (October 2015). NOEDITSECTION: this area is for put the airport category, and you must add only the necessary, in this formal protocol: Airport type: put airport in the top only if there is an airport (in case of heliport, same) Category:Airports Airport mainland: select here the mainland Category:Sansara ... Airport designation: only one designation Category:Military Airports Open airport: two categories for indicate is it open and the continent where is it. only if there is an airport Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Sansara) ... see here the continent list. Category:Open Airports (Non-continental) ... the rest of airports out of the listed above. COPY THE INFOBOX BELOW AND ADD THE REST OF INFO NEEDED '-----' ('----') is a ----- runway ------- in ------- region, ----- continent. Landing Advisories *Minimum approach to ---. Background '-----''' is ----- Facilities and services Pilots' facilities * General facilities * Images __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Military Airports Category:Sansara Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Sansara) '''MILITARY BASES LIST' When we create a page, need to add our new military base to the list, for other people know that; then, we need go to this page (http://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Active_military_bases) and make this: # Click on EDIT box. # Make click in the first box, and you can see an arrow on left, then click in the arrow for open a new option list and select "insert above". # Now you have a new row where you can write your info: first the Map code, next the airport name and next the continent. # For create an internal link, you need select the text, make click on above symbol which forms a "chainlink", and in the new box, click again for make the link; if all is ok, you can see the text in blue color (If the text is in red color, you need delete the link and check what is the problem). When all is ok, if you touch the link of your military base, you are redirect to the military base page. # And don´t forget save the page when finish (and check also if you are delete some rows for mistake); of course, if you have doubt about the editing, send me a message and i help you.